The Fairy Necklace
by fairjennet
Summary: This was written long ago for Miss. Cam's badfic challenge. It's terrible on purpose. Cringe in horror as Legolas falls for the sue! Flinch in disgust as Elrond lusts after his reincarnated wife! Don't say I didn't warn you. Finally finished!
1. Default Chapter

A/N-I wrote this for Miss Cam's badfic challenge. It's awful on purpose, so please don't send me angry emails telling me that this is a Mary Sue. For educational purposes, Miss Cam has graciously granted immunity from the dire consequences of bad fanfic to all of the writers submitting their work to this challenge. I am very grateful to escape Celebrian's wrath; I apologize to that great lady, and to all the other characters I have mangled.

The in text author's notes come from the fangirl I channeled to write the story

I do not own any of the characters from The Lord of the Rings.This fiction is written for entertainment purposes only. I am certainly not making a dime. However, the characters Ashley, Jordan, and Lorenelle do come from my own imagination. Pity me.

An Extraordinary Girl 

The sun rose one Monday morning. It's rays fell on Ashley's hair as she slept in her bed, turning the red-gold strands into fire. Ashley turned over in her sleep; she whimpered as crystal tears made tracks down her peaceful face. "Wake up!" her mom said, shaking her daughter's shoulder. She didn't know why her daughter always had these nightmares, but it was time to get up. As much as she hated to wake the child, especially when she was in such misery, the blonde woman wanted her only daughter to be on time for school. She had been late every day last week and was in danger of being kicked out. She wanted her little girl to get a good education. 

She knew her daughter was destined for something special. Ever since she had found her on the doorstep, with her gold fairy-shaped necklace and pointed ears, she knew that the baby was something out of the ordinary. That's why she had called her Aisling (A/N pronounced Ashleen, it's my real name and nobody can say it right! lol), meaning a fairy dream. A special girl needed a special name. But Aisling had rebelled, refusing to be called by such a weird name; she refused to answer to anything but Ashley. It was funny how such an extraordinary girl tried to be so ordinary.

"Ashley! Wake up right now!" Ashley's mom repeated. "You'll be late for school!"

Ashley woke up with a piercing scream. "What? Where am I?" she exclaimed.

"You're at home, it's time to get up for school," her mom said.

"Oh, I was dreaming that horrible monsters were hitting me with swords."

"You're safe now," her mom reassured. "Hurry up or you'll be late."

"Okay."

Ashley got up and started to get dressed for school. She wore baggy pants and a purple t-shirt. The t-shirt was small but not too tight. It didn't show her midriff or anything. She put her red hair up in a messy bun and brushed her teeth. She made sure her fairy necklace was clasped securely around her neck, grabbed her backpack, and ran out the door. On her way to the bus stop, she spotted her friend Jordan walking along the sidewalk. Jordan was Ashley's only friend. No one else looked past her appearance to the nice person underneath; they all just called her a freak and made fun of her pointy ears. "Hey Ash," Jordan said. "Are you gonna try out for the school musical today?"

"No, old Mrs. Green (A/N That's my English teacher. She's SO mean!!!) won't let me. I've been late too many times this semester," Ashley said.

"That sucks! You've got a better voice than any of those popular girls who will probably get the lead," Jordan replied.

Ashley was embarrassed and didn't know what to say. She was spared a reply when the bus pulled up to the stop ahead of the two teenagers.

"Race you!" Ashley called. She sprinted to the bus and got there just in front of Jordan. The girls climbed into the bus and sat down near the back. The bus started down the street.

"Hey," said Jordan. "Aren't we going a little fast?"

"Yeah, maybe the driver is drunk or something," Ashley said. The bus raced down the street. They were nearing a busy intersection, and the driver made no sign of slowing down.

"Ohmygod we're gonna hi..." Ashley started to say, then, CRASH! The bus ran into a car; Ashley hit her head on the seat in front of her. Everything went black. 

************

A/N Did you like my story? Sorry the first part was a little boring, but I had to set stuff up. Don't worry, Leggy's in the next chapter! R and R please! 

************


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-I don't own any of the charactersor settings from The Lord of the Rings. My demented inner fangirl only wishes she could have Legolas for her very own.

Where Am I?

Ashley woke up to find herself lying on the ground. Something wasn't right: there were pebbles digging into her back, and she could see tree branches above her head. Why would she be lying in the middle of the woods? Then she remembered the bus crash. "OHMYGOD," she said aloud. "Maybe I'm dead and this is heaven. Oh no, Mom is going to be so sad! But if this is heaven, why aren't there any other people?" She started to panic and got up and ran out into the woods. She stumbled and fell, ripping the fabric of her jeans and leaving a painful scrape on her knee. "Why?" she asked. "Why am I here?"

"That is what I would like to know, young maiden," a melodious voice said. She looked up and saw the point of an arrow just inches away from her eye. "I...I don't know how I got here," she stammered. "I was on a bus. It crashed, and I just woke up here!"

"A bus? What is that?" the voice replied as the arrow was lowered. Ashley could see the person now that the arrow was not right in front of her eyes. He was a tall, thin, blonde man with impossibly blue eyes.

"I must be in heaven," Ashley blurted out. "You're too hot to be a real person."

"Heaven? Hot?" the man said, seeming confused. "I do not understand. It sounds like you come from a place far from here, maybe even another world. I had better take you to Lord Elrond. He will know what to do." The tall man extended his hand to help her up. Ashley took it, and he pulled her to her feet. He started to walk towards Rivendell. Ashley ran to catch up.

"Who are you and where are you taking me?" Ashley asked.

"Oh forgive me lady, I had forgotten the introductions in all the excitement. I am Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood. We are going to Rivendell," he said, taking her hand again and placing a light kiss on the top.

"Oh," she said. His answer made no sense to Ashley. There were princes in heaven? "

Um, my name is Ashley Smith." She couldn't think of anything else to say because he still had her hand. This guy was so hot she could barely think!

Legolas lifted his other hand to tuck his hair behind one of his ears. This drew Ashley's attention to his ear. She hadn't even noticed it before. "Your ears are pointed like mine!" she exclaimed.

"Indeed, Lady Ashley, it is because I am an elf. As you are also, did you not know? I thought Smith was an odd last name for an elven lady." He looked shocked. "Were you raised by dwarves?"

"Elves?" Ashley asked. "You mean the little guys who live in trees and make cookies?"

"Well, some of us do live in trees in Lorien, and we make Lembas. But that is only a small part of our daily lives. How is it that you do not know of your heritage?" Legolas replied.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just a girl with weird ears," she said. She added belatedly, "No offense or anything."

"This gets stranger and stranger my lady," he said calmly. "But no matter, we have arrived. Let us go and see Lord Elrond."

A/N Here it is! It looks like Leggy likes her! Whoo hoo! Please R and R peeps!

sobs I haven't gotten any yet. Nobody loves me!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer-I don't own anything from The Lord of the Rings. Even if I were to be so silly as to claim that I did, it would be no use suing my inner fangirl . She's already a sue. (fairjennet runs away before anyone can attack her for using such a stupid pun.)

Hormones and Snotty Maids

A/N The song lyrics are by Christina Aguilera. She is so kewl!

Ashley followed Legolas down the path into Rivendell. This might not be heaven, but it sure was a beautiful place! And if all the people looked anything like Legolas, then at least this might be heaven for her hormones. She thought this as she watched the tall elf's backside as he climbed over a rock. Yum. They walked up to the large palace. "Wait here," Legolas said. "I will fetch someone to take us to Lord Elrond." He disappeared behind an ornately carved pillar. Ashley sat down and watched the people walk by. Watching the eye candy walk past was amusing, but after a while she got bored. She started to sing softly.

"I am beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring me down  
I am beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring me down, oh no  
So, don't you bring me down today."

Jordan had not been lying when she said Ashley had a good voice. Ashley didn't like to show off, but since there was nobody in earshot, she enjoyed singing the song. She broke off when she saw Legolas returning with a plump woman in tow. "Lady Ashley, this is Maltilda. She will be your maid during your stay. Lord Elrond is busy healing a halfling right now. It will be a while until you can get an audience."

Maltilda stepped in front of the Prince. "Come with me," she sniffed. "and we can get you a bath and some more, um, appropriate clothes." Ashley said goodbye to Legolas and followed the maid deep into the palace. Matilda stopped in front of a beautifully carved door.

"This will be your room, my lady." Maltilda said. She opened the door and let Ashley inside. 'What a room!' Ashley thought. The walls were hung with tapestries in purple and gold, her two favorite colors. There was an enormous bed in the center of the room, decorated in the same colors. Maltilda cleared her throat. "There is a bath in the next room, and suitable dresses are in the wardrobe. The house is a little full right now; Lord Elrond has many visitors here for his Council, so I have put you in Lorenelle's room. Her dresses ought to fit you."

"But won't she be mad that I'm in her room and wearing her clothes?" Ashley asked.

"She won't mind; she's dead. She was too good for the likes of you to be using her things," Matilda sneered, "but there's nothing I can do about it. I just follow orders." Ashley thought this was really creepy. She was not gonna wear any dead woman's clothes! And Maltilda was getting on her nerves. The woman didn't even know her; why did she have to be so mean? 'Oh well,' she thought, 'she's only a maid. I can act all high and mighty, and she can't say anything. What do they say on those British TV shows mom always made her watch? Oh yeah, I remember now.' Ashley stuck her nose up in the air."That will be all, Maltilda."

Maltilda got a startled look on her face and did a curtsey. "Yes lady, thank you lady."

Matilda scurried out quickly and nervously.

Once she was gone, Ashley opened the door to the bathroom. She filled the huge tub with warm water and sprinkled some rose petals on top that she found beside the bathtub in a little metal thingy. She pulled off her clothes and got into the bath. The warm water was relaxing, and she carefully rinsed her skinned knee. As she did this, she thought of home, and a single crystalline tear rolled down her face. "Shut up," she told her homesickness firmly. "I don't know how I got here, but it's probably all a dream or something. Lord whatshisface will get me home." She got out and dried off, then looked at her clothes. They were ripped and dirty from running through the woods. Maybe she ought to wear the dead woman's clothes anyway. It was creepy, but it was not if she would be around to care.

That decided, she picked up her clothes and walked into the other room. She opened the enormous wardrobe and gasped when she saw all of the beautiful dresses. She picked out a purple one with long flowing sleeves and gold trim. 'This woman must have had really good taste in clothes,' she thought. She slipped it over her head, then went to look at herself in the mirror over the dresser. The dress fit perfectly, clinging to her chest and hips, yet not so tightly that she felt uncomfortable. A dress that was both revealing and modest was hard to find. Ashley's opinion of the dead lady went up another notch. Best of all, the purple fabric brought out the silvery-blue highlights in her green eyes. She undid her hair from the bun and brushed it out. She arranged it with two little braids above her ears; the rest of her hair flowed down to her waist like ribbons of red fire. She turned when she heard a knock at the door.

A/N Ha! Left you at a cliffie! Who's gonna be at the door? R and R and you might find out! Come on. PLEASE gimmie a review. I'll give you a cookie!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer-The fangirl I'm channeling to write this story owns nineteen Legolas action figures. She does not, however, own any of the characters, settings, or any other rights to The Lord of the Rings. Neither do I.

The Wife

Ashley opened the door to see Legolas. He gasped in shock as he saw her changed appearance. "You look lovely, lady," he said, his eyes sparkling in the moonlight, "and so strangely familiar. Are you sure we have not met before?"

"I don't think so," Ashley said, blushing from his scrutiny. "I would have remembered it, I'm sure."

"Well, that is very kind of you to say. Are you ready to see Lord Elrond?"

"I guess so, I mean I don't know how else I'm gonna get home."

Legolas held out his well-muscled arm, and Ashley rested her fingers lightly upon it. She felt like a princess in a fairytale. His mere presence sent shivers down her spine. It was almost as if she was falling in love with the handsome prince. They walked down the hall until they reached an open area study thing. (A/N Picture the library in the movie.) A tall, oldish looking elf was sitting in a chair reading a book. "Ah, Legolas," he said, not looking up from his book. "This is the girl from another world that you wanted me to see?"

"Ahem," Legolas cleared his throat. "Please stand up when I enter a room LORD Elrond, or did you forget that I outrank you?"

"Forgive me, my Prince." Elrond said apologetically. He stood up, and then looked at Ashley for the first time. His lined face went white with shock. "Lorenelle," he breathed.

"Um, no," Ashley said. "I'm just wearing her dress. You see, my clothes were all torn up in the forest, so Maltilda told me to wear this."

Elrond seemed frozen in place by shock. "Um, are you okay?" Ashley asked.

"I've got it!" Legolas exclaimed, snapping his slender fingers. "I knew you looked familiar! You are the exact image of Lorenelle! But how could that be? She was killed by orcs fifteen years ago!"

"Who was this Lorenelle person, anyway?" Ashley asked.

Elrond passed his hands over his eyes in disbelief. "My wife." he said.

A/N Another cliffhanger! Why won't anyone review? Please, please review, and I'll stop writing them. sobs Nobody loves me!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer-You know the drill. I don't own anything from The Lord of the Rings. I'm not making any money off of this story. The my inner fan girl is a brainless twit. Blah, blah, blah. 

Of Fairies and the Valar

Elrond sank into his chair. "Forgive me, young maiden, that was a bit of a shock. It's difficult for me to deal with this right now. I have had much on my mind of late. Might I ask you some questions?"

"I guess," Ashley said nervously.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"I'm fifteen," she replied. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Fifteen," Elrond said wonderingly. "That is exactly how long it has been since my poor wife was taken from me. It IS you, Lorenelle! I thought I would never see you again! The Valar must have given you a new body after your death. Why did I grieve so? I should have remembered that elves never stay dead." Ashley looked at Elrond in confusion. He didn't seem to notice; he just kept speaking rapidly, " I only wonder why you did not appear here. Where were you raised? Was it by dwarves, as Legolas has suggested?"

"I am NOT this Lorenelle person," Ashley said calmly. "I was raised by my parents on Earth, during the twentieth century. They were humans, just like me. I was adopted, but that doesn't mean anything. It happens all the time where I come from." Ashley was beginning to get nervous. Why was the weird old guy questioning her like this? Did he actually think she was some reincarnated old lady?

"I am sorry my dear, I know this must be hard for you. Maybe your remarkable resemblance to my dead wife is a coincidence. But you ARE an elf, young maiden. You have the build, and the pointed ears," Elrond said. "How were you adopted?"

"My parents found me in a basket on their doorstep. This necklace is the only thing I have from my real parents." She held up her golden fairy necklace on its intricately wrought chain. The sapphires and emeralds on its wings sparkled in the sunlight.

Elrond took in a shaky breath. "A fairy!" he exclaimed excitedly. "Then it is indeed you, Lorenelle!" He gathered her in his frail arms and pressed his cold, slimy lips to her young ones. Ashley started to struggle, but Lord Elrond refused to let her go. Her panicked silvery-green eyes started to fill with diamond drop tears. Legolas reached over and pried Elrond's arms off of her. He pushed Elrond down into a chair. Elrond sat there, breathing hard, and looking at Ashley with barely controlled lustfulness.

"DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Ashley shouted, still shaking with disgust. Elrond, with a pouty look covering his face, sank farther down in his chair. "Having my necklace does not make me this Lorenelle person!" Ashley said calmly yet firmly.

"I'm afraid that it does, beautiful one," Legolas said in a disappointed voice. " Lorenelle's name meant 'fairy dream.' Fairies are small, spirit like beings. Lorenelle always had an affinity for them. That is where she got her power from. The Valar, when they reincarnate someone, always leave a sign of who the person was in their former life. That is how we know who our loved ones are. You ARE Lorenelle."

"A...a fairy dream?" Ashley stammered, "But that is what my real name, Aisling, means..." She sank gracefully to the floor in a dead faint.

A/N In my other fics, everybody kept flaming me, telling me elves don't die. So rude, like how was I supposed to know that? It's not in the movie! I did it right in this story though! Ha! Is that why nobody's reviewed yet?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer-I don't own anything from The Lord of the Rings. I'm not making any money off of this story. It's so very sad. As we speak, crystal tears are falling like a gentle rain from my inner fangirl's silvery-gray-green-blue starlit eyes.

If Only

Lord Elrond sprang from his chair with a cry and rushed to Ashley's side. Legolas put out his arm to stop him from touching her. "It might be better if I carried her to her room," Legolas said. "She's had a shock, and she might be scared if she wakes up in your arms."

"My Lorenelle?" Elrond asked incredulously. "She would never be scared of me!"

"And what of earlier, when you attacked her?" Legolas asked reasonably.

"That was not an attack, I was just happy to see her returned to me," Elrond said sulkily. "Why are you so concerned; do you want her for yourself?" He narrowed his eyes in jealousy.

"Do not be silly. I am just concerned for her welfare. She's scared, and has just been given some almost unbelievable information. Give her some time, Elrond; she is only a maiden."

"I suppose you're right." Elrond sighed. "It's just that she is so beautiful, and I have been alone for so long."

Legolas's face softened. "Do not worry yourself. I will take good care of her. In the meantime, why don't you call in your daughter and tell her the good news."

"Oh yes, an excellent idea," Elrond said, brightening. "Arwen will be delighted that her mother has returned."

Legolas picked the elven girl up gently and walked out of the room. As he walked down the hall, he started murmuring to her: "Ah, little one, everything will be okay. I will never let anything bad happen to you. Oh! It is so strange how Elrond read my mind. But he always was a wise being; I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. You are so beautiful, I do want you for myself. If only we were free! You captured my heart with your beautiful song. I know you thought I could not hear. But I did, and from that moment, I wanted you beyond all reason. But, alas, it can never be. You will become accustomed to being Lord Elrond's wife, as you are destined to be. It is the only way you can be happy. But this I vow, I will watch over you for the rest of my life, remaining alone. I will always love you."

A/N sob Poor Leggy, poor Ashley, poor me.  
Rian Silverleaf-why RU So meAn? sumeone shud smash yOUr compie so u cant rite Ne mean reviwes!  
Laureline-Who iz Mary Sue? i m so cOnfussed.  
Thanx glorwen! Hers a cookie for U.

Real response from the actual non-sue author to the reviewers:  
Thanks glorwen, I'm glad you enjoyed it. I'll be updating more soon.  
Rian Silverleaf-Thanks for the info. I've been dying to get my hands on "Laws and Customs of the Eldar" for ages. Sadly, my pockets are not very deep, and the book only comes in hardback. I'm glad you thought it was funny.  
Laureline-It is pretty terrible huh? I had to cringe while I was writing those descriptions.: )


	7. Chapter 7

A Musical Disclaimer (sing to the tune of "Camp Town Ladies")-

I don't own The Lord of the Rings,

Do da

Do da.

I don't o-wn anything,

All the do da day.

I don't own anything,

Not even the one ring.

So if you try to sue this Sue,

You will get nothing.

A New Sister

Legolas carried the unconscious girl to her bed then set her down gently. He dared a quick, soft kiss. 'Our only kiss,' Legolas vowed to himself. 'I can never let her know of my love.' He softly sang a song of regret in his liquid voice, and he gently caressed her smooth cheek. Ashley smiled in her sleep and snuggled down under the covers.

"Farewell, sweet Lady," Legolas murmured. Then he left to prepare for the council happening later that day.

Ashley slept for a few hours until she was awoken by a soft knock on her door. "Come in!" Ashley called sleepily. The door opened to reveal a young, dark-haired elven girl.

"Ashley?" the girl said hesitantly.

Ashley thought the girl looked really familiar. That was a bad sign. If random people started giving her déjà vu, she might really be this Lorenelle person!

"Yes," Ashley replied.

"Hi, I'm Arwen. Legolas told me to go slowly, but…OHMYGOD Mom, you look so young!"

"Mom?" Ashley said weakly. She promptly fainted again. She awoke to someone patting her face gently. She opened her eyes and saw Arwen bending over her with a concerned expression on her face.

"Please don't tell anyone I freaked you out! I'll be in SO much trouble!" Arwen exclaimed.

Ashley looked at the worried girl. She was still really freaked out by all this, but Arwen's familiarity put her somewhat at ease. She looked at Arwen searchingly, then sighed; she could remember this girl. As strange as it seemed, her whole life being a mother to the girl was there in her brain. She could remember her first words, her first steps, and….

"Heard anything from Aragorn lately?" Ashley blurted out.

"MOM! It is you!" Arwen exclaimed.

"I'm remembering my life with you as if it were a dream. I guess Elrond was right. I AM Lorenelle," Ashley said, shaking. "But please call me Ashley. It seems like I'm younger than you are. Couldn't we be like sisters or something?"

"I like that idea-sis," Arwen said smiling. "Oh, I've missed you so much!"

Arwen grabbed Ashley in an impulsive hug. "Me too," Ashley said, crying softly. "Me too."

The two girls chatted for hours. Arwen told Ashley all about Aragorn, and how she was thinking about giving up her immortality for him. Ashley was a little sad, she had just been reunited with the girl after all, but she agreed that it was her only course of action. Since meeting Legolas, Ashley knew all about love and the strange things it could make you do. Since Arwen had told her all about the guy she liked, Ashley wanted to do the same thing and tell her how she felt about Legolas. She stopped herself just in time. She was supposed to be in love with Arwen's father after all. Ashley sighed, this whole situation was just weird.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. Ashley went to the door and opened it. Maltilda was standing there. The maid curtseyed deeply. "Lord Elrond has just finished the Council and requests your presence in his study, my ladies." Her tone was much more respectful this time; the rumor of Lorenelle's return must have already made it to the servants.

Ashley smirked, remembering how the maid had treated her. "Thank you Maltilda." she said graciously. "That will be all." The maid scurried away.

A/N Next chappie up soon! Arwen and Aragorn R so kewl! sob

Lady Isilwen- UR my hero too! Your very nice-un-like SOme people! Heres lots of cookys for U!

Carcilwen Greenleaf- U have a kewl name! But whats so funny! it's a SerIOus storY! ITS NOT BAD! sticks tOUNge out No coOkys for U!

Rian Silverleaf-OMG! Im like, so cryiNG too! Ur so cool, I knew u would understand! Here's lots of cookys for you!

Mrs. Lepris Yami- Thanx! U get cookis too!

Actual author response from the real, non-sue author

Thanks everybody! I'm glad you think it's funny.

Isilwen-Ack! Sorry about that. I put up the last chapter before I saw your review. The soppy Legolas singing was added just for you!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer-I'm not making any money off of this story. I don't own The Lord of the Rings.

What the Council Decided

The two girls raced down the hall hand in hand, giggling like mad things. Ashley saw a flicker out of the corner of her eye. She stopped, dragging Arwen to a halt, then peered around one intricately carved pillar. Behind the pillar a fairy hovered, bouncing up and down and giggling. "Do you see that?" Ashley asked.

"See what?" said Arwen.

"Nothing, never mind, let's just go."

They walked to the study at the end of the hall, opened the door, and came face to face with Elrond.

"Hello," he said.

"Hello," they replied.

"Getting reacquainted with your mother, Arwen?"

"Yes father."

"That's nice dear. I would like to speak with your mother alone."

"Okay, Dad. I'll see you later Ashley."

Arwen walked out the door. Elrond escorted Ashley to a chair. Ashley looked nervous. She didn't like being alone with the old elf. She hoped he didn't pounce on her again.

"Do not worry, love, Legolas has told me to take it slow with you. You are, after all, only a maiden. You have no cause for alarm; I did not bring you here to renew our courtship," Elrond said, not concealing the glint of lust in his eyes. "I bring you here to ask your aid. I have just concluded a council concerning the fate of Middle-Earth. I am sending nine companions to destroy a ring in the fires of Mount Doom. I would like to send you as the tenth."

"Why do you want me to go?" Ashley asked. She would be glad to leave Lord creepy Elrond, but she didn't want to go walking around in an unfamiliar world with only strangers for company.

"My wife, Lorenelle, had the power to speak with fairies," Elrond explained. " I also have that power; Our children will develop the power when they grow up, but Arwen is not old enough yet. As of now, only I have this power in all of Middle-Earth. I would like to reawake the power inside you, so you can go and use the fairies to send messages. I cannot do it, for I am too old to accompany them. As much as I hate to give you up so soon after I have found you, there must be some way that I can keep in contact with the Fellowship. Will you do this thing for me?"

"The fairies?" Ashley inquired. "Like the one I saw in the hallway?"

"Ah yes! You are seeing them again already! That will make this much easier. Once you have seen them, the fairies will come to you whenever you will it."

"Oh, then I guess I'm the only one who can do this. I guess I really can't refuse to save the world. Mount Doom, huh. Is it far?"

"Oh, my love," Elrond replied, enfolding her in his skinny arms. "You have no idea how far. Your innocence and courage remind me of a certain hobbit I know. How I shall miss you."

Ashley patted his back a couple of times. His compliment had warmed her heart. Maybe he really was a nice old guy when he wasn't lusting after her. If only he wasn't her husband! She let go and walked quickly to the door.

-

A/N Yay! She gets to go play with the Fellowship! More Leggy romance coming up!

Isilwen-OMG, like UR so riGHt!Leggys the HOOOOOOOOtttTTTTTesst!11!

Rian-ThaNx!1 ! UR kewl2

Laureline- I KNOW!1! poOr LeggY!1 They should SSSOooo be toGTether!

-

Real A/Ns

Whew, writing these author's notes like a fangirl is exhausting.

Isilwen- LOL! I don't blame you. I'd prefer the singing too.

Laureline-Could you please? I would absolutely love to read the Laws and Customs of the Eldar. If you could send it to me at I would be very grateful. I'll be buying the book soon in any case, but I would love to get a better glimpse of it than I get sneaking a peek in the bookstore.


	9. Chapter 9

An author's note from the real author (who hopes she is not channeling a fangirl at the moment)- Yes, I've finally updated this monstrosity. I'm being even more confusing and fan girl-y than usual by inserting a new chapter in between the previously written ones. Please be aware that this Ch. 9, "A Journey at Dawn," replaces the old ch. 9, "What Happened in the Past." The old chapter (What Happened in the Past) is now Ch. 10. Enjoy!

Disclaimer-I don't own anything except the voices in my head.

A Journey at Dawn 

The ten members of the Fellowship left at dawn. The elves gave them enough horses, food, and clothes for the journey. Ashley had brought along the backpack that had traveled with her from her former world. It was not too heavy, since she had taken out her school books the night before and burned them in the fireplace in her room. The bag contained two pairs of jeans, a sweatshirt, her CD player (with new batteries), and the can of mace that her Mom always made her carry. That, and her fairy power were the only things she brought to aid the Fellowship. She hoped it would be enough, for her daughter (no, she thought, not daughter but sister) was counting on her to protect her boyfriend, Aragorn. Ashley had met Aragorn earlier. She did not see what Arwen saw in the man. She guessed he was nice enough for somebody's father or something, but he was not exactly normal boyfriend material. Besides, the guy never washed his hair.

Ashley looked around the courtyard nervously. It was still dark outside, and the shadows made it look really creepy outside. She sat down on a bench near the stables and started to think about the people she would be traveling with. _I don't think Boromir and Gimli like me very much. They probably think a woman won't be much use on a quest thingie like this. The hobbits are really cute and nice though, and Gandalf seemes to like me. Best of all, Legolas is coming along too!_ She waited impatiently for the others to arrive.

Finally, she heard voices, and the rest of the Fellowship walked into the courtyard. The hobbits ran right up to Ashley and gave her hugs. She ruffled Pippin's hair; the little guy was so cute! Legolas and Aragorn bowed to her, then went to go get the horses. Ashley couldn't keep a blush off of her face when the elf caught her eye.

Gimli and Boromir were whispering to each other in the corner, sending occasional death glares toward Ashley's way. Gandalf smiled at Ashley and asked her if she was ready to go. She nodded, then Aragorn and Legolas came back with the horses. They also brought five ponies for the hobbits and the dwarf. They all mounted their horses and galloped to the gates.

At the gates, Elrond and Arwen stood. Ashley said a tearful goodbye to Arwen. Elrond held Ashley a little too long in his embrace, but after a stern look from Legolas, he released her. So she escaped him with no more than a slimy kiss on the forehead.(A/N-EWWwwwwWw!1) The rest of the company said their farewells, then they all galloped out the gates. They rode hard until nightfall, then, at the foot of Caradhas, they set up camp.

A/N Yay! Leggy saved her! Elrond is soooo gross!1


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer-I don't own anything from The Lord of the Rings. I do, however, possess a frightening fangirl alter-ego. This story is all her fault.What Happened in the Past 

Ashley sat on a rock, watching the hobbits cook the night's meal. She felt out of place. She was wearing her sweatshirt over her Middle-Earth clothes (leggings and a feminine green tunic). The shirt was modern and reminded her sharply of home, but that was not the main reason she felt like she didn't belong. No, that was all Boromir's fault.

Boromir had taught the hobbits to swordfight earlier that day, but he had refused to teach her because she was only a woman. It made her so mad-she only wanted to be less of a burden on the others-but there wasn't anything she could do about the man's attitude. Oh well, at least she had her trusty pepper spray. That would probably work on an orc. 

No, it wasn't her lack of self-defense skills that bothered her so much. It was just that everyone else had been too busy to defend Ashley from the man's rude behavior. Gandalf had been involved talking to Gimli. Aragorn, in typical man fashion, had been unreasonably impatient to get to the lesson. He brushed off her concern with, "We will be here to protect you, my lady." He then continued to talk to Boromir about how to compensate for small height while sword fighting. 

But what hurt the most was that, Legolas, her protector, had been ignoring her since early this morning. He didn't even try to defend her! It really hurt. She felt like nothing but a piece of worthless baggage. 

Gandalf came over and sat down beside Ashley, following the line of her gaze to where it rested on the elf. Legolas was standing on a boulder, using his keen sight to scout for enemies. 

"Do not trouble yourself, little one," Gandalf said with a sigh. "It is not that he dislikes you, only that he must use all of his self control around you. He is afraid that he will betray his feelings for you." 

"How do you know he has feelings for me?" Ashley asked. 

"I know many things, for I am a powerful wizard. For instance, I know that you love him as well." 

"But what should I do? I feel guilty about Elrond. I mean, I was his wife. He will expect me to be in love with him just like I was before. It's going to hurt him if I end up with Legolas." 

"Ah, but were you in love with Elrond? Do you remember that part of your life?" 

"Well, not really, I only remember raising Arwen. I don't even remember being with Elrond!" 

"I do," Gandalf said. 

"You do? Why didn't you say something before?" 

"It was better if I did not interfere. I had hoped that maybe this time around you and Elrond could start your relationship anew. You and he were so unhappy together before," Gandalf said mournfully. "I had hoped that a fresh start would help to alleviate your problems, but it seems to have only made them worse." 

"We were unhappy?" Ashley asked. 

"Yes, you see, Elrond's mother was a human; his father gave up his immortality to be with her. Thus Elrond is only a half-elf. He, unlike other elves, is subject to aging. He is still immortal, but his body will age very slowly until he dies. Then he will be born into a new body. You, on the other hand, had an ageless beauty. He was jealous. You, though not put off by his looks, were hurt by his jealousy. You hated that he was so shallow. So you began to regret the marriage." 

"And this time Ive made it worse; because I think he's old, and don't let him touch me." 

"Do not let yourself be troubled; it was an innocent reaction. You were raised far from here where looks are so much more important." 

"But what can I do now? I am sorry that I hurt Elrond, but I am not attracted to him. My heart has been given to someone else. Can Legolas and I never be together?" 

"That is for you to decide, young one," Gandalf said. "Follow thy heart." 

"Thank you, Gandalf. I have a lot to think about, but I feel better now." 

Suddenly, Legolas put his hand up to his fair face. "Crebain from Dunland!" he shouted. "Hide!". He then jumped lightly off the rock and ran over to Ashley. He grabbed her hand and led her quickly to an overhanging boulder. He dragged her underneath then put his arms around her slender waist. 

"Wha…"Ashley started to say. 

"Shhh," Legolas said, looking worried. 

"But…" she said again, louder this time. 

He silenced her with a kiss. She forgot all her questions as his sun-warmed lips devoured hers. The sweet taste of his mouth drove her wild. She moaned softly, not even heeding the huge flight of birds above their heads. When the birds were gone, Legolas ended the kiss. She looked at him, dazed, with passion filled eyes. He smiled to see her confusion. She looked so beautiful when she was flustered like this. He touched her passion-bruised lips-they were so red and enticing-and started to lower his mouth again to hers. Abruptly he came back to himself and jerked his head back. What have I done? he thought. This was Elrond's wife that he had just kissed! 

"Forgive me, my lady, I didn't mean…" he started to say. 

But he was interrupted when Ashley, with a little growl, pulled his face down to hers. She ran a finger over his cheek in wonder. "Don't ever apologize for doing that again. I am NOT Lorenelle. I love you." 

"And I you, lady, but what will we tell Elrond?" Legolas asked. 

"Let's cross that bridge when we come to it. We have a quest to go on!" 

"Yes of course, We had better go back to the others." 

Legolas couldn't keep the silly grin off his face. He felt a little tinge of regret for poor Elrond, but they would find some way to make him see that this was the way things had to be. Right then he felt like he could overcome any obstacle. She loved him! He could barely believe his good fortune. 

A/N They kissed! I bet that'll get me good reviews!  
Alaessa2-Thanx! id tell elrond that 2!  
Christina-no cooKIes fro U! its not lik awfull at aLL!  
Isilwen- her dreSSsis all pretti n flowy like a Farie dress-i told you in last chappie! i wanna mak ouT wiTjf leggy too!  
Xnemesis-Ur SOOO comfused! 1irst u say leggie is hott! He iz. then u say blah blah marysue!huh?  
Bannanagurl-U kewl 2! Thankz  
Mirfaen-ull just haf 2 Seee! hers a cooki for U  
Laureline-AThankxssheres a cooki for u 22!1!1

And, once again, the A/Ns from the real me:  
Ah what a relief! I can type like a normal human being again. Thanks for the reviews everybody. Im glad youre having fun reading this.  
Christina- Inner strength? It didnt really take all that much; I was laughing too hard to be squeamish. I agree though, it really does seem like Ashley must be smoking something.:)  
Isilwen- Yeah, I dont get it either. I mean, I can get just as fangirly about Legolas as the next girl, but that never prevented me from thinking Elrond and Thranduril were dead sexy. Whats wrong with these girls horomones? Maybe its just a lack of imagination.  
XNemesis-Im glad you found my story amusing, and thank you for the effort you put into the review. I still feel slightly guilty for so maligning those characters, even if it was all in good fun. Im happy to have you defend them. One question though: was my grammar truly that awful? I know my comma use is a bit shaky, and I didnt use a beta. Still, I didnt make my grammar intentionally bad, and Im disturbed if it came across that way. Please let me know.:)  
Bannana Gurl-Nope, I didnt win the contest. My mind is simply not twisted enough; I think the winning story was about the requited (not unrequited!) love between Turin and his stallion. Now I dont feel so bad about what I did to Elrond.  
Jeni-Thank you. Sorry, I didnt mean to make you lose your lunch.:)  
Laureline-Yep, I got it. Thank you very much. Did you get my reply? Like you said, Mydoom was being stupid again. I kept getting an error message when I tried to email you.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Love You Forever

After the birds had been discussed, the Fellowship began to settle down for the night. Gandalf reminded Ashley to send a message to Elrond. She called up a fairy, and told it that they had been seen by spies of Saruman. She then told the beautiful creature to take the message to Elrond, and watched with a smile as it flitted away.

After she had spoken with the fairy, she felt less tired, (A/N She gets power every time she talks to fairies, that's why she's got more energy. Pretty Cool, huh?) so she volunteered for the first watch. The others agreed , though Boromir grumbled a little, and prepared to sleep.  
pPippin was having trouble going to sleep, and tried to make Gandalf tell him a story. Gandalf told gruffly him not to bother an old man, and to just lie quietly until he fell asleep. Pippin looked hurt, and Ashley felt sorry for him. So she lent him her precious CD player. After an amusing incident when he turned up the headphones too loud, nearly deafening himself, he finally drifted off to sleep listening to her Loreena McKennitt CD. One by one the rest of the Fellowship closed their eyes and went to sleep, until only Legolas and Ashley remained.

"Do you mind sharing a watch with me, my lady?" Legolas asked.

"Of course not! And call me Ashley please, I don't think of myself as a lady." p"Okay…Ashley." he said, savoring the sound of her name.

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Ashley gave him a flirtatious look.

"Ah, sweet maiden, you will be the death of me! We are supposed to be scouting for enemies, and how can I do so when you give me such looks"  
Ashley pouted, then got a mischievous look in her eyes. "It tempts you, hmmmm?" she said in a soft voice. "I thought elven warriors never got distracted from the task at hand." She started to run the tip of her finger up his leg. He stared resolutely out into the darkness, but Ashley could see a smile tugging at his lips.

"Could you still keep your focus if I did, oh….this?" His eyes opened wide.

"Ashley, I…" He started to shake slightly, but kept his eyes turned out toward the dark landscape.

"Maybe if I did this then?" she said, proving that she definitely didn't think of herself as a lady.

He lasted only a moment more, then pounced on her. They forgot the rest of the world for a time.

As the two elves discovered just how magical their love could be, a lone orc scout crept up to the edge of the camp. It spied the two elves, then decided it could take the them out while they were preoccupied. An arrow raced out of the darkness and barely missed Legolas's head. The elf stood up quickly, cursing his lack of self control, and looking around wildly for the source of the arrow. Another arrow came, and hit Ashley in the chest before she even knew what was happening. When Legolas saw it had pierced her heart, he cried out in rage. He grabbed his bow and arrow, and shot the orc.

"Wake up!" Legolas cried to the camp. "Awaken now! There are enemies in the camp!" He assured himself that they were beginning to stir, then knelt down beside his love, tears streaming down his face. "Oh my love, please do not be dead!" He searched her face for any sign of life. His tears fell upon her face, and her blue-green eyes fluttered open. She looked around her in confusion.

"Legolas?" she said weakly.

"You are alive! Thank God! Do not worry, you will be healed. Aragorn is a wonderful healer, he will fix you up as good as new"

"No, no, it is too late. The arrow has pierced my heart. Please, carry on without me." Ashley whispered. "The burden that the hobbit bears is so much more important than my mere life. Please, aid the ring bearer. Do not let Middle-Earth fall into darkness for my sake"

"NO! No! Do not die on me! Aragorn!" he shouted over his shoulder, "Heal her"

"It is too late, my love. I am dying." Ashley's voice could now barely be heard. "I love you…my handsome prince." She drew a final breath. Her beautiful, silvery-green eyes fluttered gently closed, and she died.

Legolas knelt at her side, still stunned by grief, when Aragorn came over to see what was the matter. He looked upon Ashley's still form in horror, then started to shake Legolas.

"Come Legolas, come, we must go now." Aragorn said, "These hills are swarming with orcs, we must escape"

"I will not leave her." he said resolutely. "Not like this. Not alone"

"She is past caring, my friend; we must go to fulfill our quest." Aragorn said.

"Yes," said Gandalf, his head appearing out of the darkness, "For that is what she would wish. Do you not recall her last words to you? We must not let her sacrifice be in vain"

"You…you are right." Legolas said slowly, "She would want me to continue. I will come. Just leave me alone with her for a moment. I must say my last farewell"

"There is no time, elf!" Aragorn shouted.

Legolas glanced behind his back and saw the glimmer of orc eyes in the forest. p"Forgive me, my love." he whispered, "I must hasten if we are to succeed. Farewell, my only love." With one last agonized glance at her still body, he ran to catch up with the rest of the Fellowship.

A/N sobs

boromir defender: u reveiwedd likl a zillon timEs111!!!!!! thanx sooooooooo muchq1q11! lotas of cookis forU!!1111 los of cookis 4U!!!u like boring Mir?!!? ewwwwwww! (A very belated thank you for your real comments. I'm very flattered. Promote all you like!)

falcon wins: cookis for UUUUU!!!lost and lots cause U are sooooo niceF!!

digniro valinoriels: I know! bing elrod's wife makes it soooooo SAD. cri leggy is her truu lov!!!1111! I tired not 2 make arwen 2 modren tho! sorri!

mordeme: is nott fuuniiii!!!1 it a serious stori!!1 u don get I t at alllll!!!11

Erin; I no! it's the best storey I ever wrot!!!11

bitter iron: I'm jelos 2!!!!1111111 I wish I am her!11111!1

pobodablowolff: that's my favorite 2!!!!!111 Elrond is nor crazy!!!

ladyar: leggy is yummi!!!11 cookis for U

starryeyedsuprise: I did 2 read the books! tho they were as boring as U!!1URmean1!!!!!!1

Camillassandman: squeeeeee! miss cam! glad u liked it1!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11111111!!!

Nataliepotter: Thanx so much!!1 see rthterbesailing!11 I did read the book!!1

mekafrog: bluck!1!11111

anon: Ur so mean!1!!! If u don't like my story you don't have 2 red ittt!!!!!!!!!!!111112!!!

Whew. My brain is wobbly after writing all of those fan girl comments. Thank you to everyone who reviewed!


	12. Chapter 12

The End 

And so the quest continued, one member short. They went through many trials and dangers, and saw many wonderous things. But they did not forget Ashley. All of the members of the Fellowship had been touched by the bravery of the young girl. She became a fond memory, and her story was told and retold around the campfire. Her death gave them courage during their many hardships. All were the better for remembering her, except for one person.

Alas, Legolas would never again be the merry elf that he was of old. He grieved for Ashley, almost beyond reason. The others worried for him, but there was nothing they could do. They could only watch as Legolas retreated inside himself, showing emotion only when battling orcs. What they didn't know, and could never understand, was that Legolas retreated inside himself for a reason beyond his mere grief. He found himself searching, searching everywhere for a glimpse of her fair face. Her face was already fading from memory, yet he could not truly believe she was gone. Because sometimes, late at night when he missed her the most, he strained his ears for the sound of her voice. If he listened very hard, he could swear he heard her. She was singing.

A/N Sob I killed her! I'm SO evil!! Mwa ha ha ha ha! Just kidding! Don't worry, remember, elves don't die! I'm writing a sequel!

Real A/N Goodness, I'm evil, but not that evil. I'm not really going to write a sequel


End file.
